


I'm sorry

by Butter_Nutter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Tried, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Nutter/pseuds/Butter_Nutter
Summary: Lance and Shiro have a fight





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I know my first fic was a joke but, i tried on this one. You guys can tell me what i did wrong.

Lance shouldn't have said those things to Shiro. They had a fight together and he told Shiro that he hated him. He screamed at him to get out and he didn't want to see his face. Lance knew that Shiro wasn't feeling well that night.

When Lance received a call he regretted that he said those things to Shiro. He got a call asking if he was Lance McClain, they told him that Shiro was in a coma. Lance cried all night. Without Shiro the bed felt colder and bigger even though it was the same bed.

Lance went to the hospital with Shiro’s favorite flowers. “Hey Shiro...I..came to visit..I brought your favorite flowers. Here I'll put it in this vase here..”Lance placed the flowers in the vase. He said with tears in his eyes. “Um..I wanted to say I'm sorry..for all those things I said. I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend. I'm sorry i wasn't there when you needed help,while you were sick.” At this point Lance was crying. “I want to apologize for.. not being able to say sorry while you were.. you know.. awake.” Lance repeated ‘I'm sorry’ over and over again. 

”Mr. McClain, your time is up.” A voice came from the door. 

“No please, let me stay here just a bit longer.” Lance said a bit below a whisper. 

“I'm sorry but, I can't do that” the nurse said. “I-I understand I'll be going now… I love you Shiro. I'm sorry..” Once again Lance fell asleep, alone, on the empty, cold bed. The room was quiet except for his sobs.

A week has passed and Lance received another call from the hospital. Lance answered the phone, His heart dropped. Right now, Lance wished he could die. He shouldn't be here. “Hello? Are you still there?” Was all that he could hear on the phone. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry..I'msorryI’msorryI'msorryI’msorryI'msorryI’msorry..” If only Lance hadn't had that stupid fight. If only he would have been a better boyfriend. He doesn't have to live. He doesn't deserve to live. He is a disgrace to his family. He doesn't need to live. He's just wasting oxygen and space… I'm sorry..

Two days later, Lance’s mom received a call. “Hello is this Mrs. McClain?”


End file.
